yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 038
"The Final Card" in the thirty-eighth chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist and the ninety-seventh chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh!. Summary With "Polymerization", Dark Yugi has just combined "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" and "Summoned Skull" to form "Black Skull Dragon". The Meikyû Brothers are worried at first, but Meikyû the Younger erupts into laughter and points out once again that the Labyrinth can only be passed using ground units. With its wings the dragon cannot fit through the narrow corridors, while the brothers' "Gate Guardian", on the other hand, can attack the entire maze. Jonouchi starts to panic, but then thinks about it; Dark Yugi knew flying monsters could not pass through the maze, but fused their monsters anyway and deduces that Dark Yugi must have a plan. Dark Yugi assures Jonouchi that he did fine and Jonouchi ends his turn. Kyû starts his turn. He draws "Ryoku", a card which he says even scares him, and plays it. Dark Yugi is surprised to see such a legendary rare card. "Ryoku" steals half of Dark Yugi and Jonouchi's Life Points and adds them to the ATK to the two-piece "Gate Guardian". The individual ATK of "Sanga of the Thunder" and "Kazejin" rise to 3250 and 3000, respectively. Together, their ATK is 3500, enough to beat "Black Skull Dragon", but Meikyû the Younger cannot attack the turn he plays "Ryoku". Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda and Ryo Bakura become anxious, but Dark Yugi draws the card "Shift" and comes up with a plan. He moves "Dark Magician" out of its "Magical Hat" and 7 spaces onward, leaving it to stand 1 step from the exit. Meikyû the Elder smirks and thinks to himself that this is foolish as he will have to face "Gate Guardian" if he wishes to get out. Before ending his turn, Dark Yugi plays "Monster Reborn", but the brothers pay no attention to what he brings back, thinking it will not matter. Meikyû the Elder begins his turn and has "Gate Guardian" attack "Dark Magician", but Dark Yugi reveals the monster he revived was "Suijin". "Suijin" reconnected with the rest of "Gate Guardian", but remained under Dark Yugi's control. As the rest of "Gate Guardian" attacked "Dark Magician", "Suijin" used its "Reflection Wall of Water" to block the attack. Dark Yugi's friends are relieved that he and Jonouchi managed to survive another turn, but wonder if they have what it takes to beat the brothers' boss character. Dark Yugi is certain the brothers will destroy "Suijin" on their turn, leaving them with nothing to block their attacks, so everything rests on Jonouchi's next card. Jonouchi begins his turn and draws "Copycat" and gets an idea. He activates "Copycat", using its effect to copy "Ryoku". Meikyû the Elder and Younger's Life Points drop to 450 and 390 and the ATK of "Black Skull Dragon" is upped to 4040. The brothers start to worry and Dark Yugi compliments Jonouchi; with the dragon that strong, they can beat "Gate Guardian". Meikyû the Younger insists that they are morons and once again points out that the dragon cannot cross the Labyrinth. Kyû begins his turn and has "Kazejin" take out "Suijin". Having taken care of Dark Yugi's shield, he laughs that they will win next turn. As Dark Yugi begins his turn, he says that now is the time he laughs. He reveals the reason for moving "Dark Magician" through the maze, as he plays "Shift", causing "Dark Magician" and "Black Skull Dragon" to switch places. Using its "Meteor Flare" attack, "Black Skull Dragon" attacks "Gate Guardian", taking out both "Sanga" and "Kazejin", and dropping both brothers' Life Points to 0. Featured cards Cards in italics debuted here.